


Stucky One-Shots

by cheeseaccent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseaccent/pseuds/cheeseaccent
Summary: A collection of short stories regarding Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Stucky One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. :/
> 
> WC: 757

Bucky was a morning person. No matter what time he came home from working at the docks, he always woke up at five A.M. Steve, however, was quite the opposite. The earliest Bucky could drag Steve out of bed was no earlier than nine. Steve liked to sleep and Bucky liked Steve, so it all worked.

Bucky sat in the windowsill of their shared apartment, his feet dangling in the cold air. The warm cup of black coffee sat idle next to him while he took a long drag of his cigarette.

The streets were quiet below him, only the occasional car passing by. The sun was just beginning to rise. Bucky watched the dark blue skies slowly change to a light red. He took a sip of his coffee. He had always liked black coffee. When his dad was still with them, George always had a cup of coffee before heading off to work. When Bucky became the "man of the house", he started the same tradition.

The sun was mid-sky now, a light blue slowly filling the horizon. The red started to fade and more cars passed by. Bucky's coffee sat half-drank while he lit another cigarette. It was quarter-past six now, the streets of Brooklyn finally deciding to wake.

Bucky didn't have to go to the docks. Bob got the flu and didn't want the place to be without management, so everyone got the day off. Bucky silently thought of what he would accomplish with his time off. The leak above the couch was a top priority. Bucky was tired of Steve complaining every time a drop landed on his head.

At 6:30, Bucky heard the quiet footsteps from the hallway. He glanced at his watch, slightly concerned as to why Steve was awake. Was he sick? 'Shit, I shouldn't of let the window open for so long,' he thought.

"M'sorry, Stevie. I didn't think it was that cold." Bucky swung his legs back inside the apartment, grabbing the cold coffee before shutting the window. He turned to face Steve, sighing. "What do ya' think ya' caught? Phenomena? Cold? Flu?" Bucky walked over to the younger boy.

"Not sick, Buck." Steve smiled tiredly.

Bucky frowned. "Why are ya' awake? Somethin' happen?" He sat down his cigarette then lifted his hand to rest against Steve's forehead. "Ya' sure? Little warm."

"M'sure," Steve pushed Bucky's hand away from his forehead. "Just woke up early."

"Ya' never wake up early, Steve." Bucky's eyebrows raised in question. Steve shrugged in response, taking the coffee cup from Bucky. He turned to migrate to the couch and took a sip.

"That's awful, Buck. Why do you drink that?" Steve set the mug on the floor, nose scrunched in distaste.

"Course' it's awful, I made it an hour ago." Bucky grabbed the mug from the floor and took it to the sink. "Ya' don't even like coffee with milk."

"Never liked coffee, Buck. 'Dunno how you can drink it." Steve's arms stretched his body to lay on the couch. "You work?"

"No," Bucky walked back to Steve, "Gaudio is sick. Don't trust us to run the place." He gently lifted up Steve's upper body to make room. Bucky slid on the couch and Steve happily cuddled to his lap.

"S'okay," Steve's voice mumbled against Bucky's shirt. Bucky instinctively brought his hand to tangle into Steve's hair. His warmth was radiating off Steve, and Bucky tried his best to pull the heat closer to him. 

The pair stayed tangled together for a long time. The cold city that sat beyond the open window began to awaken. The early-morning rush activated the city, loud sounds of traffic passing by the busted-down apartment building. 

Bucky thought to himself how much he enjoyed holding Steve. Steve's legs stayed tightly wrapped around Bucky's waist, his face hidden in the crook of Bucky's shoulder. 

Steve felt warm. The cold wind blowing from the abandoned window didn't compare to the heat radiating from Bucky's body. Steve was so content to be sat in Bucky's arms. The arms that saved him from one-too-many fights, the arms that work countless hours to keep their little apartment, the arms that were holding Steve so tightly. 

"Buck?" 

"Yea, Steve?" Bucky pulled him away slightly to look Steve in the face. 

"You gonna' fix the hole in the ceiling?" 

Bucky let out a small laugh, nodding. "Course', Stevie," Bucky moved Steve to the other side of the worn couch, getting up and moving to the window. Steve sat, smiling on the couch while watching Bucky fondly.

"You're my best guy, you know that, Buck?" 

Bucky smiled as he shut the window closed.


End file.
